Muérdagos y Weasleys
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: Rose Weasley ha decidido que es el momento de presentar a su novio al gran clan Weasley durante la cena navideña. "Será divertido, así podrías conocerlos mejor". ¿Qué tiene de divertido ver como el padre de Rose sufre de un infarto mientras intenta matarlo? Él no tiene idea, lo único que sabe es que será una larga noche. Secuela: "¡Me las vas a pagar Malfoy!"


**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

**MUÉRDAGOS Y WEASLEYS**

**secuela de:  
_"¡Me las vas a pagar Malfoy!_**

Después de aquel mes de Mayo tan pesado que lo único que consiguió fue dolores de cabeza y grandes olas de estrés, las cosas mejoraron sutilmente, pues ya había finalizado con su quinto curso en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería en Hogwarts. Rose Weasley se había puesto al corriente con sus TIMOS logrando nada menos que Extraordinarios en todas las asignaturas, más de lo que su madre, la propia Hermione Weasley, había obtenido. Ya se imaginaran la cara de orgullo de sus padres presumiendo sus logros frente al clan Weasley. Pero eso no era todo, también recibió la noticia que continuaría con su faena como Prefecta y sobre todas las cosas, su relación con Malfoy no podría ir mejor.

Claro si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Las vacaciones de verano se fueron volando más rápido que una saeta de fuego recién encerada, así como los primeros meses de su sexto curso para Rose, puesto que las vacaciones de Navidad se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ah, como pasa en tiempo cuando uno es joven.

Rose Weasley paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, con el ceño fruncido y un caminar que se le asemejaba a un Troll, buscaba a un cierto rubio. En su mente, lo maldecía de todas las formas que le fueran posibles. Alguien estaba en problemas y si lo encontraba le haría pagar.

_«¡Cómo se atreve a evitarme! ¡Qué inmaduro! ¡Ah, pero tú tienes laculpa Rose! ¡Cuántas veces no te lo dije! ¡Ah, no, ahí vas, ahí vas! Habiendo tantos chicos en Hogwarts tuviste que aceptar salir con el más cabezota, engreído e inmaduro». _Se detuvo en seco, sacudió su cabeza ignorando todas las reprimendas de su irritante conciencia. Sólo había una sola persona en la que descargaría todo su mal humor, y esa persona se lo tendría bien merecido.

Aceleró el paso hasta el punto de correr. A lo lejos del pasillo, alcanzó a distinguir un destello platinado dar la vuelta con precipitación. Conocía perfectamente ese destello, nadie más tenía el cabello tan rubio y llamativo como Malfoy. Esta vez no se escaparía.

La chica llegó hasta el final del pasillo con cautela, siendo silenciosa con sus pasos, se asomó sobre la pared para ver como Malfoy quedaba acorralado frente a un gran ventanal sin ninguna puerta que le pudiera brindar un escape. Rose sonrió, así que quería jugar, bien pues ella también lo haría.

— ¡Scorpius! —Chilló tan fuerte sobresaltándolo— ¡Qué sorpresa! No esperaba encontrarte aquí —se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa, Malfoy sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al espina dorsal. Lo sabía, él estaba en problemas.

— ¡Ah, Rose! —Le devolvió la sonrisa, los labios le temblaron— tampoco esperaba encontrarte, sí, sí, debe ser una sorpresa, no todos los días te encuentras a todo un Adonis frente a ti a las… 9 de la noche, una sorpresa —Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

— Tienes razón, mira, hasta se me puso la piel de gallina —Malfoy forzó una risa, tenía que salir de ahí a como dé lugar o ella lo mataría y hablaría de la _cosa_ que él trataba de evadir.

— Sí… Merlín, mira la hora, ya casi son las 10 de la noche, personas como yo tenemos que conservar el sueño, si queremos estar igual de atractivos que todos los días. Bien, me gustaría quedarme a platicar pero, no puedo, hasta lue… —se inclinó para besarla, sin embargo Rose interpuso su mano… él se percató que seguía sonriendo de aquella forma escalofriante,

— No tan rápido, ¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeño hurón? —Arqueó una ceja— pareciera como si la tierra te hubiera tragado, no te vi en todo en día, al menos, que me estuvieras evitando, pero eso sería totalmente ridículo ¿No crees?

— Sí, totalmente ridículo —rió nerviosamente— ¿Pero qué cosas dices Rose?

— Lo sé, una tontería, ¿Cómo podrías estar evitándome cuando tenemos una charla pendiente? —El semblante de la pelirroja se ensombreció, ahí fue cuando supo Malfoy que estaba en problemas, terribles problemas.

— De verdad tengo sue… —Rose lo cortó.

— Scorpius, creo que es tiempo para que conozcas a mis padres —aquellas palabras, era lo peor, además de perder un partido de Quidditch frente a Gryffindor, que le podrías decir al rubio, y más considerando que tipo de padres tiene Rose.

— Pero…

— Será durante la cena de Navidad, será divertido, así podrías conocerlos mejor —¿Qué rayos había dicho? ¿Conocerlos mejor? Esperaba que, con todo su corazón, que se refirieran sólo a sus padres y su hermano, no más—. Seguro que les agradarás a todos.

— _¿Todos?_ —Malfoy balbuceó, ya sin tomarse la molestia de seguir ocultando su nerviosismo.

— Claro,_todos_. Siempre festejamos las navidades en La Madriguera, además ¿Qué mejor para formalizar nuestra relación que presentándote a toda la familia? —Sonrió nuevamente, después se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue directo a su sala común.

_«Para que se le quite lo cabrón. Sí tenía planeado que fueran solo mis padres, bien que ahora se prepare para todo el Clan Weasley»_

**OOO**

_24 de Diciembre_. Rose había marcado el día en esa ridícula libreta púrpura que tantos problemas le había ocasionado en su quinto año, ¿Pero qué podría hacer? Por nada del mundo, de desharía de la libreta, aunque se burlaran de ella por ese estúpido decorado de pedrería de fantasía, así como esos arcoíris y unicornios que decoraban la mayoría de las páginas. Como sea, hoy su familia conocería formalmente a su novio, y tal vez, las cosas podrían mejorar entre ellos y los Malfoy, _tal vez. _Sólo rogaba a Merlín que las cosas salieran al pie de la letra, no pudo dormir la noche anterior debido a los nervios.

Salió de su habitación corriendo al desayuno, ahí les daría la noticia a sus padres que alguien vendría a cenar a La Madriguera, se lo había estado guardando para que todo se tratara de una sorpresa. En su distracción, ni siquiera notó los últimos escalones provocándole, una de sus diurnas caídas matutinas. Ron Weasley, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, bajó su periódico y miró por encima de su gafas, al comprobar que se trataba de Rose, regresó a lo anterior dejado. Hermione negó varias veces escondiendo una media sonrisa. Hugo simplemente la llamó tonta.

— ¡Mamá, papá! —Se levantó de piso con torpeza y fue a sentarse justo al lado de Hugo mientras Hermione depositaba un plato con comida frente a ella— ¡Tengo una noticia! —chilló con una exagerada sonrisa en los labios.

Ron apartó su periódico cuando su esposa le ponía el desayuno frente a él, tomó el tenedor y antes de que Rose hablara se echó un gran bocado a la boca. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, después de tantos años, jamás podría convencer a su esposo de comer como la gente decente haría.

— ¿Y qué es Rosie? —Hermione por fin tomó asiento luego de servir la comida.

— Voy a invitar a alguien a la cena de Navidad —chilló con emoción sintiendo como su estómago se llenaba de _mariposas._

— Eso es excelente, siempre es bueno conocer a tus nuevas amistades —Hermione sonrió a su hija, por otro lado, Ron gruñía.

— Mientras se trate de una chica… —Rose sintió como se le iba la sangre, su padre, ese era un detalle que tenía que contemplar, y más porque su novio no era cualquier persona, sino el _archi-enemigo _de su padre.

— ¿Y cómo se llama, Rose? —La chica se mordió el labio.

— Es una sorpresa —Su padre refunfuñó y volvió a meterse un gran trozo de comida a la boca.

**OOO**

La noche había caído, ya eran las ocho de la noche y para ese entonces todo el clan Weasley se encontraba festejando en grande laNoche Buena en la Madriguera. Todos estaban ahí, hasta Percy quien era el más aburrido de todos y Charlie que siempre se encontraba ocupado con dragonesen Rumania, esa sería la mejor Navidad de todas, eso lo tenía por seguro Rose, al menos que sus planes se echaran a perder, principalmente porque Scorpius aún no llegaba, y claramente le había dicho: _a las siete y media, no más._

— ¿Estás segura de esto Rose? —Albus echó un rápido vistazo al padre de Rose, no hacía más que jugar ajedrez con Percy.

— Por supuesto Albus, llevamos saliendo siete meses, creo que ya es tiempo —la chica se encogió de hombros, sin disimular volvió a revisar su reloj por décima quinceava vez.

— ¿No crees que primero debiste decirle a tus padres antes de invitarlo a La Madriguera?

— No. Se lo merece por cabrón y por estar evitando el tema —se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón. Así aprenderá la lección por si se le volvía a ocurrir. Albus resopló negando consecutivamente. Los dos no tienen remedio.

Luego de varios minutos el timbre sonó, el corazón de Rose dio un vuelvo _«Está aquí, después de todo, sí está aquí». _Varias cabezas pelirrojas se giraron hacia la puerta desconcertados ¿Quién podría ser? Ya nadie faltaba, todos estaban en la sala de estar esperando la cena, sobre todo Ron que no se cansaba de repetir: _"Hace bastante hambre"_.

— Debe ser la amiguita de Rosie —dijo amablemente Hermione saliendo de la cocina. Cientos de cabezas asintieron saliendo de su asombro— Ron ¿Por qué no abres tú? Tengo las manos ocupadas —alzó la charola repleta de tazas de té y botanas.

— ¡Hermione, estoy en medio de una partida de ajedrez! Que vaya Rose —Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a repartir las tazas entre los invitados.

Rose jugueteó con la manga de su suéter nerviosa, se acercó a la puerta evadiendo varias veces los pies de su primos que veían televisión en el piso. Tocó el picaporte y luego de vacilar, giró el pomo.

Ahí estaba él, parado frente a la puerta de la casa de sus abuelos, vistiendo tan pulcramente como todo su apellido lo diría, sosteniendo un ramo de flores _«Merlín, me trajo flores…». _Rose sonrió.

— Después de todo si viniste —dijo irónicamente Rose.

— Sólo admite que me amas, y ya —se encogió de hombros y besó rápidamente a Rose quién se sonrojó, si su padre viera eso ¡La mataría, o lo mataría!

Con un ademán de mano hizo pasar a Scorpius, en menos de lo que McGonagalldescuenta puntos, su sonrisa desapareció al ver a tantas personas, más de dos docenas de personas, la mayoría pelirrojos y con pecas ¡En qué lo había metido Weasley! Y la cosa había empeorado cuando sus miradas se posaron en él como si se tratara de un bicho raro al que debía exterminar, o al menos así lo vio él.

Rose aclaró su garganta, ¡Cómo si faltara hacerlo!

— Él es Scorpius Malfoy, mi invitado —Dijo con una gran sonrisa. De pronto se escuchó un _crack, _no era nada menos que el cuello de Ron Weasley girándose.

— ¿Por qué llevas flores, muchacho? —Ron se levantó de su asiento a encararlo ¡Abandonando la partida de ajedrez! Cosa que sorprendió a la mayoría, Rose tragó fuertemente—. Ron Weasley —le tendió la mano, educadamente, Malfoy la tomó.

— Mucho gusto —entonces sintió como su mano era estrujada, no hizo nada más que corresponder a la sonrisa poco gentil que el padre de Rose le mantenía.

Cuando su mano quedó liberada, abrió y entrecerró los dedos dado un ligero masaje a sus nudillos, lo primero que pensó es que el Sr. Weasley iba a romperle los dedos a como dé lugar. Se lo tenía merecido, no debió haber evitado el tema, todo se trataba de una lección que la pelirroja quería darle. La maldijo mentalmente.

— Rosie, de todos sus compañeros de Hogwarts pensé que invitarías a una chica y no a…

— ¡Papá! —Rose chilló interrumpiendo el insulto de su padre, Scorpius maldijo su noche, esa sería la peor Navidad de todas ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Rose semejante cosa? Estaba de acuerdo que lo merecía, pero, eso era ir a los extremos.

— ¿Juega ajedrez, Sr. Weasley? —Preguntó Scorpius en un intento de ser amable y de calmar la tensión que se había creado, además de que así podría ignorar los centenares de ojos clavados sobre su espalda.

— No, sólo me gusta tenerlo de pisa pales en la mesa, así como claramente podrás ver —ironizó Ron, su rostro había tomado un rojo intenso. Eso no era de buena señal.

— ¡Papá! —Volvió a chillar Rose escandalizada.

— Yo también juego, señor —ignoró aquel sarcasmo—, tal vez podríamos jugar una partida.

— Ni hablar niño, no quiero que llores cuando pierdas —Ron se cruzó de brazos negando cualquier intento de amabilidad por parte de rubio, Rose sentía que desfallecía, después de todo, no había sido buena idea invitarlo.

— Entonces ¿Dice que tiene miedo? —La boca de los presentes se abrió en sorpresa mientras que algunos, como Rose, dejaban escapar un chillido ahogado— Porque si no es así, no sería ningún problema, además, pienso que será bastante entretenido para usted si pierdo —Scorpius sonrió de lado, Rose entrecerró los ojos replanteándose la situación y lo jugoso que sería ganarle al hijo de Malfoy en una partida de ajedrez, que por supuesto,élganaría, siempre ganaba.

— De acuerdo muchacho —dio una palmada sobre la espalda delrubio, tan fuerte que fue un milagro que no rompiera sus costillas, el muchacho no hizo nada más que fingir una sonrisa, cuando interiormente maldecía al padre de Rose. _"De tal palo, tal astilla, no cabe duda"._

— ¡Ronald, no molestes al amigo de Rose! —Hermione salió de la cocinacon otra bandeja repleta de frituras la cual dejó en una mesa para saludar el chico—. Hermione Granger, un gusto, Scorpius —sonrió, _vaya hasta que alguien mostraba gentileza_ pensó Malfoy.

— Vamos muchacho, tenemos un partido pendiente —tomó a Scorpius de su fina y pulcra camisa— ¡A un lado Percy! —el rubio se sentó en el lugar abandonado por un malhumorado pelirrojo. Ron acomodó las piezas y segundos después comenzaban la partida.

En menos de diez minutos todo el clan Weasley los rodeaba sumisos en el juego. Grandes gotas de sudor caían por el rostro de Ron, por otro lado, Scorpius lucía tranquilo e impasible, Rose sólo deseaba que después de eso siguieran siendo novios.

— Uh… —dejó ir James Potter cuando Scorpius derribaba un caballo blanco— vaya… —Ron lo fulminó con la mirada—. Uh, no… no, no, ¡Tío Ron!… yo te lo advertí —apuntó hacia el peón que Scorpius había eliminado nuevamente.

— ¡Silencio James! ¡Qué no vez que desconcentras a tío Ron, que de por sí, ya va perdiendo! —Fred dijo sarcásticamente.

— Jaque mate —se escucharon varias exclamaciones de parte del público mientras que alguien sonreía victoriosamente y otro enrojecía hasta las puntas de su cabello apunto de atentar ante el ancestral tablero de ajedrez perteneciente a varias generaciones.

_«¡Por Merlín!» _Rose se llevó las manos a los labios.

— Vaya derrota… personalmente, yo me sentiría humillado —chistó varias veces, Fred apoyó el comentario negando con la cabeza.

— James —Harry lo mandó a callar con una severa mirada. Todos estaban sorprendidos no dando crédito a la situación y más viendo el estado de Ron.

— Creo que he ganado Sr. Weasley —dijo modestamente Scorpius con un encogimiento de hombros. Se escucharon varias exclamaciones ahogadas por lospresentes, Rose se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

Ron simplemente no salía de su ensimismamiento. Nadie, en todos sus años, nadie le había ganado en un solo juego de ajedrez, y ahora llegaba _éste, _el hijo del indeseado número uno, a su casa y lo humillaba, así como así.

¡Pero qué indignación! ¡Qué atrevimiento! ¡Qué descaro!

— Seguro hiciste trampa —se cruzó de brazos**. **

— ¿Cómo? —Scorpius torció una sonrisa victoriosa mirando directamente a los ojos al pelirrojo que tenía enfrente, y esta cada vez se hacía más grande conforme las mejillas del padre de Rose se tornaban más rojas, al punto de que ya eran púrpuras.

— ¡Papá, tío Ron se va ahogar! —chilló la hija de Percy, Lucy.

— No te preocupes, sólo está enojado porque perdió —torció una sonrisa burlona James a Lucy ganándose otra mirada represiva de su padre.

— ¡Por Merlín, es la última vez que lo repito! —Hermione exclamó airada poniéndose las manos en la cadera. Al parecer había estado hablando durante la partida de ajedrez, pero como todos estaban abstraídos por el juego, no la escucharon— La cena está lista ¡Ron Weasley deja de ser inmaduro y ven a sentarte! ¡Lo mismo va para ti Hugo! —La castaña refunfuñó y fue a reunirse con Molly Weasley a la mesa.

Después de todo aquel drama, todas las personas reunidas en La Madriguera pasaron a sentarse, y como invitado de Rose, Scorpius la siguió a la mesa y cuando decidía sentarse a lado de ella Ron apareció en su obligación como padre _sobreprotector, _sentó a Hugo en seguida de su hermana y a Scorpius a lado de él, así no estaría cerca de su hija y procuraría que se mantuviera por toda la noche de igual forma.

Y la cena transcurrió normalmente, a excepción de que Ron seguía de un humor de _Banshee_ y no hablaba absolutamente con nadie, eso sí, comía como si fuera la última vez que probaría un bocado, nada fuera de lo común.

— Disculpe Sr. Weasley ¿Podría pasarme la sal? —Preguntó cortésmente Scorpius, sin embargo Ron lo ignoró.

— Ronald… —Hermione gruñó en voz baja—. Pásale la sal al chico.

— Qué se lo pase Hugo, está más cerca —contestó a regañadientes todavía masticando el pedazo de pavo.

— Técnicamente —interfirió James como siempre—, la sal se encuentra unos… ¿Qué será, 80, 100 grados? De ti, Tío Ron, mientras que a Hugo le queda a unos 45 grados, considerando la distancia, yo diría que…

— James —Ginny y Harry advirtieron al mismo tiempo a su hijo con una mirada, que si volvía a hablar, de abstendría de las consecuencias, lo que contaba un mes sin salidas, nada de Quidditch y por supuesto que se fuera olvidando de esa Saeta de Fuego para su cumpleaños.

— Toma —Ron de mala gana tomó el salero y se lo pasó, Scorpius le agradeció educadamente como si no le hubiera molestado en lo absoluto.

Luego de una hora, todos ya habían terminado con su comida, por lo que algunos se levantaron de su lugar y fueron a la estancia, mientras que algunos adultos se quedaron en la mesa a discutir sobre el trabajo y las últimas noticias del _Profeta._

Teddy y Victoire tuvieron la excelente idea de poner algo de música para ambientar y calmar las tenciones que prácticamente se sentía a kilómetros de distancia, especialmente entre Scorpius y Ron.

Rose, Scorpius, Albus y Lily fueron a sentarse en los sillones cerca de la chimenea. Los hermanos se sentaron en el piso para dejar a la pareja en el sillón grande. Lo siguiente que hablaron fueron trivialidades y algo sobre Quidditch, hasta que Rose sacó a flote el tema que tanto había estado evitando cierto rubio.

— Scorpius, debemos decirles —habló en susurro la chica, Albus y Lily intercambiaron una mirada con algo de preocupación, sabía que la cena no había transcurrido exitosamente, especialmente por lo hostil que se encontraba su tío.

— Sí, claro, para que tu padre me mate ahí mismo —ironizó Scorpius, la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No es gracioso, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que has estado haciendo ¿Desde cuándo juegas ajedrez? O mejor ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los condimentos? —Rose se cruzó de brazos, el rubio soltó una carcajada.

— Vamos, fue para poner algo de humor —Rose refunfuñó.

— Sí, ahora mi padre te odia, muchas gracias —Scorpius iba a pasar subrazo por su espalda y acercarla a él un abrazo, pero se vio impedido.

— Lo siento, lo siento, con permiso —era el padre de Rose con una bandeja de galletas recién horneada, sentándose justo en medio de ellos dos. La pelirroja frunció el ceño clavando su mirada en su padre sin descaro alguno, Scorpius simplemente miró hacia el frente mientras que Albus y Lily se echaban a reír—. ¿Qué? —Preguntó inocentemente— ¿Quieren una galleta?

— ¡Yo sí! —Lily se abalanzo sobre las galletas, no podía resistirse ante lo dulce, cosa que su madre le prohibía ya que, cada vez que Lily consumía dulces se volvía hiperactiva.

Y todo se volvió incó dijo ni una palabra, miraban a diferentes direcciones buscando algo interesante, como el color del techo o cuantas tablas de madera había en la pared o figuras sobre el fuego. Ron seguía comiendo galletas, el único sonido era dura masticar y la música de fondo.

— Creo que ya casi no tienes galletas, _porque no vas por más _—insistióRose en una clara indirecta.

— Tienes razón —pareció aliviada y por un segundo pensó que su padre se levantaría por más— ¡Hugo, trae más galletas! —Rose golpeó su frente con fuerza escondiéndose en sus manos.

— ¡Vamos, vengan a bailar! —Victoire se acercó con Teddy en un intento de sacar a Rose de aquella situación, sin pensarlo la chica se levantó y tomó a su primo y a su novio de la mano acercándolo a la "pista" de baile que había puesto mágicamente.

— Es ahora, sino jamás podremos estar en paz —Rose susurró para que sólo él la escuchara.

— De acuerdo, sólo quiero decir que te lo advertí, me va a matar —tragó fuertemente, después tomó la mano de Rose.

Scorpius tomó del brazo a Rose y juntos se acercaron hacia donde todos pudieran verlos, aclaró su garganta y alzó los brazos al aire llamando la atención de _todo _elclan Weasley.

— ¡Tengo algo importante que decirles! —Meneó con más insistencia los brazos, Scorpius quedó estático a su lado— ¡Escuchen, quiero decirles algo!

Y en menos de lo que chilla una Mandrágora al ser sacada de su maceta, obtuvo la atención requerida, en especial la de su padre que era _muy _difícil de ignorar, digo ¿Quién fue ignorar esa mirada asesina de basilisco que sólo Ronald Weasley es capaz de hacer?

Scorpius estaba seguro que si miraba a su "suegro" a los ojos moriría ahí mismo, así como _Myrtle, la Llorona._ Por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia la pared, donde estaba ese reloj que marcaba la posición de todos.

— ¿Y bien, qué es Rosie? —sonrió amablemente su abuela, Rose le devolvió el gesto, después tomó la mano de Scorpius haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

— Quiero decirles que… —respiró hondamente, dándose aires de valentía— estoy saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy —bien, lo había dicho, ¡Al fin lo había dicho!

Scorpius sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo la respiración, así que dejó ir una larga exhalación siendo presa por las miradas de la familia de _su novia, _familia que vería muy seguido a partir de ese día.

La habitación había quedado en silencio, Rose se mordía el labio nerviosamente y no dejaba de apretar la mano del rubio, después se escucharon las felicitaciones de parte de sus tíos y primos, liberándolos de toda la atención, sin embargo… Ron lucía como si ahí mismo le fuera a dar un ataque al corazón. Su rostro estaba más rojo de lo que había estado cuando Scorpius le había ganado en la partida de ajedrez, su corazón latía tan rápido que juraría que se le saldría del pecho, por no mencionar que no respirara. Hermione rápidamente acudió a él.

— ¡QUÉ! —fue lo primero que pudo mencionar.

— Estamos saliendo…

— ¡PERO, PERO, QUÉ! —Hermione le lanzó una mirada tajante.

— Ron Weasley, ¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño e ir a felicitar a tu hija y su novio? —respingó exasperadamente—. Me alegro mucho por ustedes —sonrió y abrazó a su hija besando su frente e hizo lo mismo con Scorpius.

— Me alegro mucho por ti —se acercó a regañadientes a su hija abrazándola, después de giró hacia el chico—. Quisiera decir lo mismo por ti.

— ¡Ronald!

— Está bien, está bien —le acercó una mano a Scorpius, sin dudarlo la estrechó… lo cual fue mala idea, nuevamente Ron estrujaba sus dedos—. Más vale que cuides bien de Rosie…

— ¡Ronald Weasley, compórtate! —Hermione gruñó encolerizada, era inútil tratar con Ron cuando tomaba ese papel de padre sobreprotector-celoso.

— ¡Miren todos! —Lucy chilló sonriendo en par en par señalando hacia Scorpius y Rose— ¡Rosie y su novio están debajo del muérdago! —Esto… simplemente esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Harry sólo imploraba que su amigo no cometiera un asesinato ahí mismo.

La cara del padre de Rose no tenía precio, jamás en todo sus días de existencia, nadie lo había visto tan enojado, así como nadie lo había visto perder en ajedrez. Algo les decía que Scorpius sería el novio perfecto para Rose, de eso no había duda… y tal vez, con el tiempo podrían acabar con sus indiferencias…en un futuro no tan cercano…

— Cálmate Ron, sólo es un beso —dijo Ginny como quien dice la cosa.

Rose sentía esto familiar… justo como había pasado en Hogsmeade… de sólo recordarlo hizo que los colores se le fueran del rostro… ¡Pero qué demonios! Dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio que sonreía de lado, torciendo aquella sonrisa que tanto la sacaba de nervios… no podía ser posible ¡Había caído en su trampa nuevamente!

— ¡Malfoy! —Chilló. Absolutamente no podía besarlo _enfrente _de toda su familia y mucho menos_frente _a su padre, que de por sí, no podía controlar su propia furia.

— No quiero ver esto —Ron se dio la vuelta directo hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Percy y Bill hablando sobre el trabajo.

Malfoy tomó a Rose por la cintura, sacando varios suspiros por parte de sus primas, especialmente de Victoire, y después de lo que pareció una eternidad y un martirio para Ron, Scorpius finalmente la besó. Un flash alumbró la sala de estar, Luna Lovegood había sacado una fotografía, una foto que marcaría a Rose para siempre.

_«¡Me las vas a pagar Malfoy!»_

**FIN**

**N/A: ** _Bien, creo que con esto he terminado con el fic. Me emocioné mucho escribiéndolo y aún más cuando vi lo mucho que les escribí, así que muchas gracias a todos los que pasaron a leerlo y se tomaron el tiempo en dejar un review insistiendo por otra continuación, y sobre todo por los favoritos y alertas. He notado que siempre estoy diciendo gracias, hasta por cualquier nimiedad digo gracias, eso es bueno, cierto? _

_Bien, regresando al tema principal. Espero que les haya gustado esta secuela sobre Navidad, sí, sí, lo sé, Estamos en Junio! Cómo se te ocurre escribir un fic sobre navidad! Bueno, bueno, creo que valía la pena, no podía esperarme hasta diciembre, además creo que ha estado bastante gracioso, no puedo decidirme cual fue mi parte favorita, si cuando Rose intercepta a Scorpius en los pasillos, o cuando Scorpius le gana a ajedrez al padre de Rose, o cuando pidió el salero, contando las intervenciones de James Potter o al final, cuando se encuentra bajo en Muérdago. Ay, qué gracioso!_

_De acuerdo, espero que puedan dejarme reviews, dando tu opinión y si te ha parecido gracioso. No soy muy buena escribiendo un fic de comedia, tengo que estar realmente inspirada y con esos ridículos momentos en los que te da el "_tonto_", por así decirlo, así que por eso me tarde un poco más de lo esperado, así que lo siento. _

_Denle un aplauso a mi Beta,_** Emmie_Gin:) **

_Sin mas, creo que me despido, que tengan un... casi inicio de Fin de Semana:) _

_Pueden seguirme en Twitter _**(arroba)LivingInFairy**_, por si quieres saber más de mis projectos, o simplemente porque te caí bien, sólo me avisas y yo te doy follow;) _


End file.
